Alfred Jones y el Reino de la Calaverita de Dulce
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Una pequeña parodia-adaptación con pequeños toques de AmeBel, como un pequeño obsequio de Navidad para mi amiga escritora Julchen Awesome B. (obra no apta para quienes sean lectores canons de Indiana Jones y Hetalia.) El presente fic participa en el reto: Amigo Secreto 2016 para el foro Anteiku. (one shot)


**Eagle:** Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia lejana…

 **Alfred:** _(Quien estaba comiendo un hot dog y empieza a ahogarse)_ What? ¿No sé supone que es una adaptación de _"Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal"_?

 **Natty:** ( _Se encuentra leyendo un libro, usando un pequeño cuchillo como separador y en tono serio)_ Alfred por favor no arruines la narrativa, ella lo hizo adrede para animar el escrito. Sin contar que Miss Julchen nos pidió a nosotros en un fic de regalo. _(Toma el cuchillo y lo apunta de forma amenazante)_ ¡No voy a besar a Alfred, aunque me lo diga la escritora!

El americano tiene un sonrojo y hace caso omiso de la advertencia de la europea.

 **Eagle:** Ok Natty, entonces los pondré en Deadpool, eso incluye las escenas censuradas.

 **Alfred:** ¡Quiero unas chimichangas!

 **Natty:** _(Asustada y disimulando su molestia)_ ¡Está bien, ya entendí, por favor inicia de una buena vez con la historia!

 **Eagle:** Ahora que los protagonistas se calmaron y toman sus posiciones, créanme que no fue fácil escribir ésta pequeña adaptación, deseando que la persona quien le dediqué el fic como aquellas personas que se tomarán la oportunidad de leer sobre ésta pareja (AmeBel) sea de su agrado. Recuerden que los personajes de Hetalia e Indiana Jones no me pertenecen, sólo soy dueña de mis Oc.

 **Alfred y Natty:** ( _En tono de sermón_ ) Y con el Disclaimer: "El siguiente fic participa en el reto: Amigo Secreto 2016. Para el foro Anteiku".

 **Eagle:** Julchen: Deseo que pases una hermosa navidad en compañía de tus seres queridos como a su vez, sabes de antemano que no conozco mucho Hetalia (al igual que las personas que me conocen) pero pongo mi mayor esmero en éste detalle.

 **Alfred:** _(Con rostro tierno)_ Probablemente la escritora no me hará hablar mucho inglés…

 **Natty:** _(Seria pero accesible)_ Disfruta de tu regalo Miss Julchen.

* * *

 _ **Alfred Jones y el Reino de la Calaverita de Dulce**_

 **Autor P.O.V.**

Hace mucho tiempo cuando las naciones no existían como tal, compartían tradiciones y costumbres, con los siglos cada uno adoptó nuevas formas y en algunos casos perdieron su identidad. Eso fue lo que ocurrió con América, su gente nativa fue remplazada por personas de otras ideologías. Sin embargo, no todo se perdió.

En alguna ocasión, el pequeño Alfred quien tenía 2 años escuchaba vagamente el relato de una anciana Piel Roja platicar sobre un lugar especial donde los placeres de la vida y las personas que se aman pueden reunirse en un lugar donde no existe el espacio – tiempo.

-Ese reino lo preside una calavera muy especial. – Hablaba Imperio Azteca, quien con sus años acostumbraba a ponerle emoción a las historias.

Cabe mencionar que el relato que contaban los grandes se lo transmitían a las nuevas generaciones que crecerían bajo la influencia de sus hermanos mayores.

Los pequeños al escuchar la palabra calavera sintieron temor.

-De dulce, de una calavera de dulce, ¿verdad? – Expresó Imperio Maya con intención hacia su hermano más joven.

-¡Eso es, lo que dijo Maya; un reino único y espero que algún día todos lo encuentren! – Expresó Azteca de forma nerviosa mientras que la abuela Piel Roja aprobaba el complemento de la historia.

-Qué historia tan interesante – Expresaron los padres de Alfred – pero debemos marcharnos.

Los pequeños observaron con cierta tristeza que se llevaban a su hermano rubio, sin embargo el susodicho daba su primer paso llamado por la atención de un dulce muy peculiar: una calavera tradicional hecha de azúcar con toques de amaranto. Alfred extendía sus manitas para tomar la calavera.

- _No my baby;_ demasiado dulce para ti. – Expresó la mamá de ella en forma materna.

Alfred se retiraba con un puchero en la cara.

-Adios, "gordofredo" – expresó tiernamente una pequeña quien apenas pronunciaba sus primeras palabras.

* * *

 _ **Muchos años después**_

Estados Unidos, la nación más destacada del continente americano; hogar del pensamiento capitalista… pero como esto es una historia muy fuera de lo convencional nos enfocaremos en una de las múltiples actividades y "tradiciones" que tienen en Norteamérica: Concurso de comida rápida.

En cada lugar se acostumbran a hacer éste evento para admirar a las personas que tienen un estómago de acero y devorar diferente tipos de comida sea por un tiempo determinado o por cuanto es capaz de resistir grandes cantidades.

Alfred Jones está catalogado como el campeón indiscutible en esa área, comiendo a placer.

-Ésta en su hábitat. – Expresó una joven de cabellos blancos quien miraba con toda frialdad aquella escena.

El bullicio de los espectadores, los gritos del animador ante el micrófono anunciando al ganador inundaban aquel lugar.

La joven deseaba sacar sus cuchillos y degollar a los presentes pero recordaba lo que su "amigo" le había dicho ésta mañana:

-¡Acompáñame a la feria, y te prometo regalar un kit de cuchillos!

Era eso u acompañar a su hermano Iván en una reunión aburrida.

Natty miraba a su alrededor cómo su amigo Alfred era aclamado por las multitudes. Sin embargo percibió que una chica se abría paso por la multitud tratando de acercarse al norteamericano.

-¡Profesor Jones! – gritó la chica haciéndole señas.

-¿Profesor? – Cuestionó con extrañeza la europea - ¿Acaso hay doctorado por comer mucho?

El susodicho se acercó hacia quien lo llamaba.

-¿Maleny? – Cuestionó con asombro Alfred.

-Emily está en problemas. – Finalizó aquella mujer.

* * *

Alfred no perdió tiempo, bajándose del escenario se reunió con ambas chicas. Natty observaba a la recién llegada, por sus rasgos físicos intuía que no era familiar directa del norteamericano. Maleny poseía una tez mestiza, cabello negro ondulado y ojos verdes.

-Sorry por no presentarlas: Natty ella es Maleny, mi pri…ma

Se había escuchado forzado la palabra "prima".

-Se nota que quieres mucho a tu familia. – Mencionó con ironía la oriunda de Bielorrusia.

-Ya sabes cómo es Alfredo, se siente más Europeo y no latino. – Expresó la mexicana quitada de la pena.

-¡Alfred, girl, Alfred! – Respondió incómodo.

-Es eso o "Gordofredo" – Habló de forma tajante la mexicana.

Natty no pudo aguantarse la risa ante ese comentario. Alfred estaba rojo por aquel comentario pero el notar que la europea reía (cosa inusual en ella) sabría que le debía una a su familiar.

-Volviendo al tema, durante el mes de noviembre; Emilia estuvo de visita en México para disfrutar de la gastronomía, todo lucía tranquilo cuando repentinamente, dejaron esto en la casa.

Sacó un papel y mostró a los presentes el siguiente texto:

" _La leyenda de la calavera es cierta… necesito de tu ayuda. Emily"_

Alfredo abrió los ojos de forma expresiva.

-Busqué a Emilia pero, noté que unos hombres se la llevaron por la fuerza…no pude hacer nada. – Expresó tristemente.

-¿Se refiere a la calavera de cristal? – Cuestionó la europea.

La mexicana estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-¡Vamos por Emily! – Gritó entusiasmado.

-Serán ustedes porque yo no pienso moverme. – Expresó Natty.

-Natty, _Please –_ Expresaba Alfred.

-A dónde vamos puedes usar tus cuchillos sin restricción. – Expresó la mexicana mientras sacaba un cuchillo en obsidiana pura clavándolo en la mesa.

La europea miró fijamente aquella arma.

-¿Puedo comprar o me puedes conseguir una de esas? – Preguntó la chica de cabellos blancos – Un cuchillo artesanal mesoamericano y por los grabados que tiene es una pieza histórica y de colección.

- _Let's go Girls!_ Porque temo ustedes conviertan ésto en Pawn Stars (o el Precio de la Historia).

Alfred buscó su vestuario apropiado y con su iphone a todo volumen seleccionaba la canción tradicional de Indiana Jones.

* * *

Los tres compañeros tomaron un vuelo hacia el sureste mexicano, no sin antes hacer escalas y comprarse los suvenires apropiados, habían llegado a una región poco urbanizada que es donde vivía la mexicana.

-Emily debió dejar pistas por si le pasaba algo malo. – Cuestionaba Alfred quien revisaba la habitación donde su hermana se había hospedado.

-Maleny, ¿por qué le llamaste Profesor Jones a Alfred y no primo? – cuestionó en voz baja Natt.

-Con nosotros es un poco, como decirlo… pesado y debemos dirigirnos a él con respeto (sin contar que le da vergüenza ser latino) pero en el fondo sabe que se le quiere aunque el termino Profesor se aplica a…

-¡Vengan! – Expresó Alfred – ¡Hallé una pista!

Las dos chicas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, notaron que éste tenía una libreta con frases que solamente él entendía:

-Emily encontró la calavera, lo escribió de la siguiente manera: "Un ojo tan grande que aún el hombre no le ha llegado a destruir, arena y selva llegan a construir, un paraíso en donde vivir".

-¿Y eso qué significa? – Cuestionó un poco desesperada la europea – Porque quiero comprar mi cuchillo y usarlos.

-¡¿Dónde está la calavera si por esa razón se llevaron a Emily?! – Mencionó la mexicana.

- _Silent!_ – logró articular el americano para calmar a las chicas. – El texto habla en donde halló la calavera pero, conociéndola debió ocultarla en un lugar para que nadie se la arrebatara.

Continuó observando a detalle y notó unas hormigas que caminaban en diagonal en el interior de un ropero.

-He leído que en clima caluroso, las hormigas suelen salir de sus hormigueros para desplazarse a otros lugares. – Mencionó Natty.

-Pero estamos en invierno. – Respondió Alfred pidiendo ayuda a Maleny con la mirada para mover el mueble.

Ambos lograron retirar el mueble y se observó un agujero en la pared donde las hormigas continuaban caminando. Alfred metió ambas manos en el interior y sustrajo una caja en forma cuadrada no sin antes haber quitado a las pequeñas invasoras que no habían logrado su objetivo.

El norteamericano destapó levemente la caja para que él pudiera contemplar lo que su hermana ocultaba.

-Dinos ¿qué es? – Expresó Maleny con curiosidad.

Tres disparos certeros con cerbatana dieron en el blanco, haciendo que ellos estuvieran aturdidos.

Maleny y Natty caen de forma rápida, pero Alfred intenta ponerse de pie; empieza a ver borroso logra distinguir una voz.

-¡Tú!

* * *

Alfred se siente aturdido quedándose desmayado.

Finalmente, Alfred despierta logrando abrir los ojos con lentitud para reconocer que se encuentra en el interior de una tienda de campaña como a su vez que el clima ha cambiado considerablemente.

Se escuchaban ruidos en el exterior, música de fiesta, personas conversando como a su vez, el olor a comida.

Alfred estaba a punto de estallar en ira, se incorporó para buscar al responsable, saliendo de su estancia cuando repentinamente notó que se encontraba en un lugar que no había visitado: Una laguna de grandes proporciones rodeada por arena de mar y vegetación selvática. Varias avionetas a lo lejos y casas de campaña como a su vez un Stand donde aparecía el siguiente letrero:

" _Primer Festival Gastronómico de las Américas, Sede: Laguna Miramar"_

-¡Emily! – Refunfuñó el americano.

Su coraje fue disipado cuando notó a Natty usando sus cuchillos a diestra y siniestra contra unas piñas, disfrutando del evento con un atuendo adecuado muy playero.

- _Welcome, bro!_ – Expresó Emily quien llegaba detrás del rubio.

- _What?!_ – Respondió algo confuso.

-Alfred, debías llevar a Natty a Hawaii pero no lo hiciste. ¿Crees que a ella le gustaría pasar sus vacaciones viéndote comer todo el día?

El mencionado observó que en la reunión estaban presentes Iván y Arthur conviviendo con varias personas, que en realidad son sus primos de Latinoamérica.

-Alfredo – se acercó Maleny – Emilia nos comentó que tus amistades rusas vendrían a visitarlos en navidad, como a su vez por el interés en que tienes por cierta chica europea.

-Pero tu amor por la comida es muy grande, tuvimos que recurrir a tu lado débil. – Respondió mostrándole la caja que él había encontrado.

Había una calavera hecha de Dulce adornada tradcionalmente.

Alfred rara vez hace pucheros, recordó su primera impresión cuando encontró en una de sus visitas a México las calaveras de dulce y amaranto.

-Como en aquel tiempo habían dificultades para pasar dulces típicos en tu casa, sin contar que el sabor no es igual en dónde vives. – Expresó tímidamente la mexicana.

-¡Decidimos sacarte de tu zona de confort al estilo Spielberg! – mencionó animadamente la americana.

Alfred F. Jones no pudo decir nada porque notaba que su hermano mayor y Natty convivían de forma tranquila, aunque, principalmente observaba el entusiasmo de la bielorrusa, aunque ella no sonreía, sus ojos manifestaban lo que él necesitaba.

-Esperamos su veredicto, profesor Jones. – Finalizó Maleny en tono amigable.

El americano recordó que el título de "profesor" se le había adjudicado por ser la persona que conoce de comida y la devora sin protestar.

-¡Emily, te desafío en devorar calaveras de azúcar! – Respondió Animado Alfred.

Sin duda alguna, el "Reino de la Calaverita de Dulce" sí existe. El joven Jones sintió como el tiempo se pausaba; los amores y placeres que tenía en su vida se encontraban reunidos en un solo lugar.

* * *

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y de antemano gracias por leer._

" _Merry Christmas Julchen"_

 _Nota de la Autora: La laguna que se hace alusión en el fic se llama "Miramar" y es considerada una de las más hermosas del estado de Chiapas, no pertenece al grupo de las reconocidas Lagunas de Montebello, por su ubicación geográfica comparte cierta biodiversidad de la selva Lacandona._


End file.
